I Wish You Were Here
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Life, it's something no one should take for granted. Because there are those, who never got the chance to live theirs out.


"Tigress, it's time." Po said softly as he entered the feline's room wearing a black tux. Though as he entered, he seen Tigress in a black gown and was sitting on her bed with her head held down.

"I know Po." Tigress simply said with a sad tone in her voice. She then slowly lifted her head up to look Po in the eyes and as she did, water began to fill in her eyes. This prompted Po to frown and to walk over to her and bend down to her level.

"Tigress," Po said softly as he placed his right paw on the felines left cheek. When he did this, she closed her eyes and rubbed her head against his paw.

"I can't believe we couldn't protect her Po," Tigress said before tears began to roll down from her eyes and onto her gown.

"Me neither Ti, but you know there was nothing we could've done for her." Po stated as he two began to let tears fall from his eyes, feeling his heart become heavy with nothing but pain.

"I know and that's what hurts the most Po. But still, we promised her we would protect her and we couldn't keep that promise," Tigress said, gritting her teeth in anger. Po then quickly wrapped her in a tight bear hug and rested his head against hers, trying his best to comfort her.

"Don't' say such things kitten, and you want to know why I say that," Po said softly, making Tigress slowly open her eyes and ask "Why?" Making Po gently smile.

"Cause, I know she knows you tried your best for her. I bet that right there, means the world to her." Po gently stated, giving the feline a peck on the cheek. Though when hearing such words, Tigress couldn't help but let more tears fall and for her to grip onto her panda tightly.

"You always know what to say, don't you dumpling," Tigress said with a smile before she began to wipe away the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"I try my best Ti, but it's just how I think she feels," Po stated gently as he looked at Tigress with a smile before he stood up.

"But we should go; I bet she's waiting for us." Po said as he held out his right paw to Tigress, who grabbed the panda's paw with her right paw and stood up. Though as they were about to leave the room, Tigresss rushed to her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper before rejoining her panda.

"What's that?" Po asked curiously as he looked at the piece of paper which was folded.

"It's a little poem I wrote for her; I just hope she likes it." Tigress said as she held the paper to her chest.

"I bet she will kitten." Po said happily before he held Tigress's paw and left the room with her. The two then began to walk down the hallway and to the palace doors where they saw their friends and master waiting for them. As the boys were wearing tuxes like Po and Viper was wearing a black silky robe.

"Hey guys," Po said softly as he and Tigress walked up to the group.

"Hey there Po," Monkey said, giving him a sad look as did the others. There was then a moment of silence amongst the family before Shifu spoke up to break it.

"Well we best not stand here like zombies, we should get going." Shifu said as he looked down at the floor and then at the others.

"Alright, lets." Viper said as she began to slither slowly with the others following close behind her. But instead of a shining day they hoped they would be greeted with, they were greeted with a dark grey sky and heavy pouring rain.

"It seems even the heavens are weeping," Mantis said as he looked up into the sky along with the others.

"It's hard not to Mantis, especially with the passing of such innocence." Crane stated softly. As he and the others were looking up at the sky, Tigress gripped her poem tightly which Po soon noticed.

"I can take it Tigress; I'll make sure it won't get a single drop on it," Po said as he looked at Tigress softly. Tigress then looked at him and back at her poem before giving it to him to which he gently put it in his pocket with his paw covering it.

"Thanks dumpling." Tigress said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was then soon after, the group continued on to their destination.

But the walk was no easy one, as everyone was getting drenched in the cold icy rain, that with each step they were taking, they were wishing it was steps to something else or somewhere else. Most of all though, their heads were filled with thoughts of what could of have been, wandering that if she was here, how much of an impact she would be making on everyone. That if she would take up kung fu and help defend the valley of peace, or to take up something else like cooking and other things. That if she was here, would she of found her one true love and have a family of her own where the others could watch her children play and ask them questions like any child would. In a way, it brought smiles to their faces of what could have been but those smiles turned to frowns knowing it won't. After a bit of walking, they had come to their destination, a small graveyard and as they made their way through it, they came across a tombstone to which they stopped.

"It feels so wrong to be standing here; it just doesn't feel like it was her time." Viper stated as she let a few tear drops from her eyes as she and the others looked at the grave stone that read

**Here lays An Ping**

**Daughter Of Po Ping And Tigress Ping**

**Born On January 23****rd ****1046 **

**Died On January 23****rd**** 1046 **

"It never feels like it's anyone's time master Viper," Shifu stated with a sad tone as he could remember how sad he felt to see Oogway pass on, and like that time, his heart is heavy with pain and sorrow. Tigress then took a step forward and placed her right paw on top of the stone and began to rub it smoothly.

"Hey there sweetie, mommy, daddy, and the rest of the family are here," Tigress said softly with a smile on her face.

"We just want to say how much we love you and how much we miss you sweetie. We all wish you were here with us right now, running across the halls and shouting out our names. Asking us to help get some of monkey's cookies, or asking to train even though we would say it's too dangerous to do so, or even asking daddy if you can help cook with him." Tigress said as her lips began to quiver and for tears to flow like waterfalls from her eyes. Po then slowly walked up to her and hugged her from behind, placing his paw on top of hers.

"It's not often mommy cries like this baby," Po said softly, before he to let the tears out.

"But she just misses you so much, as do we all. I just wish we got to hold you longer, to see that beautiful smile and those precious yellow eyes of yours. To tell you everything would be alright, to help you through any trouble you might have and to comfort you if you ever had a nightmare or just needed someone to be there for you. To watch you grow old and find happiness with the love of your life, just so much we wish we would have seen and done. But just know, even though we only to got to know you for a short time, we feel like we've been with you forever. We will always love you and you will always be in mommy's and daddy's hearts." Po stated as he buried his head in Tigress's neck and held onto her tightly as did Tigress onto Po. Shifu and the others then placed their hands over their hearts to signify that they two will always keep An in their hearts and will remember her forever. But as the feline and panda hugged each other, Po opened his eyes and looked at Tigress.

"The poem Tigress," Po said, making Tigress's eyes open and for her to look at Po's pocket.

"But it's still raining though," Po stated, not wanting the poem to get drenched and be unreadable for Tigress. But the tiger only smiled and reached into Po's pocket, pulling it out. Though when Po was about to say something, Tigress put her paw up and placed the now drenched poem on the tombstone.

"It won't be wet where she will be reading it honey." Tigress stated, making the panda nod his head and gently smile. After that, the rest of the family had said their goodbyes to the little one and began to head back home, but as they were, the skies had begun to clear up and the rain had ceased. When this happened, Po and Tigress looked up to the sky and smiled gently.

Though back the cemetery, a bright golden light stretched from the heavens and began to lift the poem up into the sky, draining it of the water that was in it. Once it reached up into the clouds, a familiar green hand that had sharp nails on the fingers grabbed it. As we see Oogway with a smile on his face and holding a little blue bundle. In the bundle was a small sleeping cub who black and white orange fur, bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws, a small budgie belly and a tail that had rings of black and white along it.

"I've never seen such powerful love," Oogway said softly before the baby in his arms began to squirm a little, making him rock them gently and to sooth them.

"Shhhh it's alright little An, how about we read what your mommy wrote for you." Oogway said softly before he took a seat on the soft clouds and opened the paper up, reading the words only a parent could make.

So, even though little An had gone from the world of the living on her day coming into it. There's no doubt that the love her parents and family have for her will never die, for as long as she is in their hearts, she will always live on. Who knows, maybe one day she can meet the family she never got to know, but that's a story for another day.

**Well everyone, I do hope you liked this one shot. I was trying for really sad and hiding who I was talking about until I revealed them. Also, I'm really sorry if I got the dates wrong I just had no idea what year kfp took place in and I just went with the date I thought it might have been, again sorry about that. But if you can, leave a review telling me what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
